Mmm!
by sky is blue
Summary: You know you would sink much lower than ‘childish banter’ with a Malfoy.” “ Oh? How so?” “ Like this.” Fluffy, DG banter that only ends in...mmm!


Disclaimer: If I owned Draco and Ginny, the world would be a very dark, screwed up place… *nods* Lucky for everyone except me, I don't own them. I don't really own anything. I'm dirt poor like that. 

A/N: Er…I write crazy when I'm procrastinating…and today I was majorly procrastinating, so out comes this little…thing. Just dialogue between D and G. Hope you like, and review.

Mmm! 

By sky is blue

" Remember when I hexed you back in my fourth year?" 

" Oh. Yea. Was that you?"

" Yup."

" I'm starting to dislike you. Immensely. I suggest you obliviate me while you have the chance." 

" Come now, we're mature adults now. Right?"

" Speak for yourself. So why'd you _hex_ me?"

" Because, you know, I kind of _had_ to. To get away and all. You were with the bloody Inquisitorial Squad! Who joins _that_?"

" Slytherins who seek power." 

" Hmm. You mean twits who like to suck up to teachers." 

" Or you could put it that way…or you could say asinine brats who revel in others' miseries…all synonymous, you know." 

"…"

" Now I remember--I hated you all through my 6th year." 

" Oh, really?"

" Yea, especially since you hexed me. I had a funny feeling it had been you. I knew that the culprit had red hair, that's all."

" Sorry to hear."

" You should be. Up till then, I thought you were the nicest Weasley of them all—but I was proven dead wrong. I regretted having lost this shy, innocent image of you."

" Me? Innocent? You're funny, Malfoy. For a stiff rich guy, I mean."

" Funny? Ha. Of course I'm funny—not so funny that people take me as a joke, but funny enough to charm the ladies."

" You're not charming _me_."

" Er—you're a lady?"

" Shut it, Malfoy."

" Mmm. What a Ron-esque thing to say. This is why I'm a bit reluctant to be around you, Weasley—sometimes I get this horrible shudder and think that I'm talking to your brother." 

" Shut it, Malfoy…why are you looking at me like that?"

" Looking at you like what? I'll shut up, you know…if you really insist."

" EEK!!"

"Shh…mm…"

"…….."

"…."

"….*blink*"

"…Haven't you anything to say after **that**?" 

" DRACO MALFOY!!!!!"

" Other than that, I mean."

" Like what??!"

" Like…how that was the best (and only) kiss you've ever experienced in your sexually deprived life?"

" Somehow, that hadn't registered in my mind yet."

" Oh, but it will, soon enough, darling." 

" You pompous jerk." 

" You could have just called me a Malfoy." 

" You infuriate me."

" You and every other Weasley." 

" Whatever, **Malfoy**…"

" Heh."

" *shivers*…Is it just me, or is it a little chilly in here?"

" *smirk* We manly men don't feel cold. Here--"

" Stop!"

" Malfoy—"

" What?"

" I don't need your coat."

" Oh, please. Take the charity when it's offered—you're in no position to refuse such things."

" Quit smirking. I mean—you could at least _wash_ it before giving it to me. Ugh, I think I'm going to retch—ever heard of water and soap, and if all else fails, _cologne_?

" Ha-ha. If there's one thing that we Malfoys are impeccable about, it's hygiene. Not that you would know. Speaking of, is it time for _your_ yearly bath yet, Weasel?"

" Oh, please. No more of this childish banter that my brothers are always talking about. I always told myself I would never sink to that level."

" In self denial, are you? Just because I'm better at this than you are. You know you would sink much lower than 'childish banter' with a Malfoy."

" Oh? How so?"

" Like this."

" Mmmmph."

" Mmmrrremsh."

" Mmmmmheeph!!!!"

" MALFOY!" 

" What?" 

" That's the second time you've kissed me in the last 10 minutes!! Don't touch me!" 

" You enjoyed it."

" I did _not_."

" Did too."

"Prove it."

" If you didn't enjoy it, why are your arms wrapped around my neck?" 

" Oh."

" So…"

" You're blushing. You think I'm cute, don't you? Which is why you're resembling an overgrown tomato…"

" Please, shut up, Malfoy! Where were we?" 

" _You know you would sink much lower…_"

" Ah, yes. About that, Malfoy. I'm telling you now, that I would never go to the extent that you and my brothers did—absolutely ridiculous, you men are. Silly fights that only ended in tears, I'll bet—"

" Yea, Potter probably cried at night—"

" See, that's the difference between men and women. Women are so much more dignified."

" Uh huh. So you're saying that you're better than men."

" Well, no…"

"…And you called me the arrogant jerk?"

" That's not what I meant—"

" Sure. What you meant was, I'm the weaseliest weasel there ever was, 'cause I kissed a Malfoy and liked it and I want to do it again and again—"

" SHUT UP!" 

" You _are_ thick, aren't you? You must be, telling me to shut up repeatedly, knowing too well the kind of reaction that causes from me. Either that, or you're just a really conniving little girl. Haven't you figured out by now that there's only one way to achieve that?"

" Oof--!"

" Bwehehe."

" Malfoy, please, stop trying to shove your tongue down my throat……errf………oh, fine--I give up! *mumbles*"

**5 minutes later…**

" _Mmmmm…Draco!_" 


End file.
